


Photoshoot Disaster?!

by crystilia



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystilia/pseuds/crystilia
Summary: Daiki didn’t want to go to their group photoshoot because of...





	Photoshoot Disaster?!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from TV Guide 201901

It was 6am in the morning but Daiki still lying flat, facing down on the bed not moving a bit from their shared bed. Ryosuke came out of the bathroom and called his name but no respond.  
  
“Dai-chan!! Wake up! You know we have a lot of photoshoots today.”  
  
Daiki was totally awake. But because some sort of reasons, he didn’t want to get up from the bed. He really didn’t want to go to do photoshoot today. Totally no!  
  
“Dai-channnnn!!!!” Ryosuke screamed. He came closer to the bed and gently patted on Daiki’s back.  
  
“Why are you not getting up yet? We are going to be late.” Ryosuke asked softly.  
  
“But I don’t want to go…” He replied mumbling slowly between the pillow underneath him, but it was loud enough for Ryosuke to hear it.  
  
“I know I know… but we must still go. I promised I will not do it…”  
  
“…intimately…” Ryosuke continued.  
  
“PROMISE?!!?” Daiki finally sat up on the bed.  
  
“I promise!”  
  
Ryosuke then kissed on Daiki’s cheek and pulled Daiki up from the bed. Then he pushed Daiki to the bathroom.  
  
“Make it quick Dai-chan, so that we can arrive on time.”  
  
  
  
<<>>  
  
  
  
Both of them arrived in Ryosuke’s car this morning. Ryosuke insisted that he will drive today. Deep inside in his heart he knew that Daiki was still unsure or disbelieved with his promise for today.  
  
‘I must take extra care of Daiki’s mood today.’  
  
“Okay, JUMP-tachi, all have arrived right? Now everyone, take your clothes over there and get the make-up done, we are going to start the photoshoot in 30 minutes.”  
  
The director of today photoshoot, Mr Sanada announced.  
  
All members scattered to the dressing room, then Yuto tapped Ryosuke’s shoulder.  
  
“Hey, what are you thinking about? You have been spacing out a lot even is it only early in the morning.” Yuto chuckled a bit. “Is there something wrong?”  
Ryosuke laughed, “Nah... it’s nothing. Really~”  
  
“Then yokatta! Genki genki!!” Yuto slapped his back playfully to give him extra of his energy.  
  
Daiki at the corner of the room with Inoo, eyeing Ryosuke’s with Yuto. He wanted to hear what they were talking about. ‘Do you need to use physical contact to interact with him, kuso!’ he cursed under his breath.  
  
“Did you say something?”  
  
“Oh... today clothes are really comfy right?” Daiki changed the subject.  
  
“Yeahhh I can't wait to do today photoshoot!!” Inoo cannot hide his excitement anymore.  
  
  
  
<<>>  
  
  
  
A few minutes later the manager called all JUMP members to start their photoshoot.  
  
“Like all of you already being informed before, we are going to do “HUG HUG” theme today. I really want to see the intimacy between Hey! Say! JUMP members today. Don’t hold yourself. Just let your emotions out today, okay? Everyone understood?”  
  
“Yessss sirrrrr!!!!” All members replied. But all of them noticed Inoo and Yuya replied quite loud from other. Well they understood already about these two, can’t hide the happiness anymore.  
  
“Please control a bit, guys, would you?” Yabu whispered to Inoo and Yuya. Both just smiled sneakily.  
  
“We will start with the group photo first then the couple one okay?”  
  
“The first one is standing pose. Some of you can sit, kneel or lie in the front if you want to, just relax and enjoy!” The director continued to give instructions.  
  
Suddenly Yuya, almost lying down in front and hoping that Inoo will kneel of half-standing behind him, but Inoo just stood beside Daiki like ignoring him. Actually, he wanted to sit behind Yuya but Hikaru already took that spot.  
  
“Hikaaaaa, why are you doing thattt???” Inoo asked like a baby.  
  
“What? This? There are still more photos are coming after this. Can you just let me sit here?” Hikaru replied without being guilty at all.  
  
Inoo wasn’t satisfied with Hikaru’s answer. Wherever or whenever he wanted to sit as near as possible to Yuya. Inoo pushed Hika to sit next to Yuya.  
  


“Guys cut it out please! Can you behave a bit!” Yabu cannot hold his patient any longer. Those three were the same ages as him, can they be more matured like 7 he thought.  
  
He thought that too soon. Yup he was wrong. 7 also as the same as BEST as well. Chinen and Yuto were fighting to take the first couple picture with Ryosuke.  
  
“Yutti, not fair! You said I can go first if I win the bet. Now what?!” Chinen protested.  
  
“But I want to go first too, Yama is too cute today.” Yuto fought back.  
  
Both of them didn’t realize that Daiki was staring straightly at them. Ryosuke noticed Daiki’s mood had changed a minute ago. He felt like seeing smoke coming out of Daiki’s head.  
  
“Chii, Yutti stop it. Okay I made my mind. I will go first with Yabu-chan. So, you two don’t have to fight anymore. Okay?” He then walked to Yabu and asked him to tell the director to quickly start the next session. He was so worry about Daiki, like he was not keeping his promises to Daiki at all.  
  
Ryosuke walked to Daiki and put one hand on his shoulder, “Dai-chan I am sorry. I don’t know why everyone is so weird today. Dai-chan gomen ne.” He apologized again.  
  
As soon as Ryosuke finished his sentences Daiki pushed his hand down and walked away from him. He was so mad at the situation. He knew it wasn’t Ryosuke’s fault. But he needed to cold his head off a bit.  
  
  
  
<<<>>>  
  
  
  
The next session for couple photos surprisingly went well. Every couple one by one went smoothly and they even didn’t need to take more shots. The photographer seemed so satisfied with the reaction and face expression too. Maybe everyone has realized that they were so childish when the director told them not to hold back.  
  
It was Daiki’s turn. Ryosuke can’t read his expression well today. From one member to another, Daiki sometimes smiled too much and sometimes he has the aura of the killing beast. He just too occupied with Daiki’s emotion and totally not care about the Daiki’s partner expression standing beside him. “What should I do today to make it right?” Ryosuke mumbling to himself.  
  
Ryosuke was the last one to take the couple shot. While his eyes on the camera, he knew Daiki’s eye also on him. He tried to keep his composure and stayed calm for the whole session.  
  
Daiki thought his mood was slightly better now after having a flash of water on his face. He knew that it was his own fault too to be too emotional. “Maybe I don’t have enough sugar today so that I have been acting this way?” He chuckled to himself while been in his own world.  
  
Ryosuke slightly noticed by that sweet chuckling voice, his heart and mind were at peace again. “Yokatta! He is looking good now.”  
  
“Did you say something?” Inoo somehow heard what Ryosuke said about just now, but he quickly denied it.  
  
“Um~it’s nothing! Let finish this photoshoot fast!!” He can’t wait because Daiki was his last partner to shoot and it’s also meant that the last shoot for today.  
  
Yabu said that they were supposed to have another photoshoot with another magazine, but something happened, and it got cancelled.  
  
“Yatta!!” Ryosuke really can’t hide his relief, while Daiki walked to him for the last picture.  
  
“Are you really that happy to take a shot with me, souka souka~ my honey is really happy seeing me now.” A quick teasing sentence that escaped Daiki’s mouth made a shade pink to Ryosuke’s face.  
  
“Iiiiieeee~ who said that? I just happy that we can straightly go home after this, neeeee~~~~” Ryosuke tried to get Hika’s agreement to his statement while making cute pout to him while his eye slightly looking at Daiki.  
  
“Of course, you are happy because you can spend more time with me after this righttttt~~~?” Daiki copied Ryosuke, while looking at Hikaru too.  
  
“Mouuu~ Yabucchi help me! I can’t stand these two-love birds are “bullying” me.” Hikaru whined to his boyfriend.  
  
Yabu just smiled from far, they didn’t notice that the director, watching them from the start.  
  
“Hai hai~ Ariyama-chan! Let finish this fast. So that you two can go on a date after this” the director said while smiling widely at them.  
  
Those two, love birds just coped their faces with their palms to hide their embarrassment.  
  
As soon as the it started, Daiki slipped his hand around Ryosuke’s neck and smiled widely to the camera. Ryosuke just followed his lead. He then, pulled Ryosuke closer to him made their face only inch apart. Because they were almost the same height, their noses touched each other for a split second. Ryosuke’s cheeks turned pink in the blink of the eyes, he couldn’t face the camera properly.  
  
“Chotto Dai-chan, what are you doing?”  
  
“Yama-chan, my darling looks at the camera please.” Daiki just ignored him.  
  
“Yamada-kun, your expression is great, but can you slightly turn your head to the camera. We need to try again.” Of course, Ryosuke didn’t properly look at the camera because he was too distracted by the closeness of Daiki’s face. Not that he never seen his face this close before, but that was when they were alone. And today was totally different. Everyone was looking at them, intensely.  
  
“Okay now Arioka-kun, try hugging Yamada around his waist.” The instruction from the director seemed like he really was supporting them wholeheartedly and knew what was Daiki exactly want. Daiki on the other hand, already hugging Ryosuke tightly in his embrace.  
  
“…ah...” left from Ryosuke’s mouth. Daiki smiled widely, proud of his action.  
  
Ryosuke quickly covered his mouth with his right hand as he realized of what just happened. His other hand quickly covering his left ear like he knew how red it might be now.  
  
“Ne, Yama-chan, what was that?” Daiki asked sneakily.  
  
“Wh-What do you mean? I di-didn’t say anything” Ryosuke started stuttering himself.  
  
“Hmmm, okay, Iets continue this at home okay darling.” Daiki whispered back to his ear.  
  
Then, the last shot from the photographer and everything was done.  
  
“Okay that’s a wrapped. Thank you everyone for today, otsukaresama. Your lunchboxes are ready outside on the table.”  
  
Ryosuke quickly pushed himself out from Daiki’s embrace and quickly grabbed his things. “I will wait for you in the car.” What he thought earlier, what should he do to make up too Daiki, but it has turned otherwise.  
  
Inoo came to Daiki as he saw Ryosuke almost running away from him and commented, “You are one naughty boy and I love it” They laughed.  
  
“What, I just followed instruction.” Daiki just sticking his tongue out before leaving Inoo there.  
  
  
  
<<<>>>  
  
  
  
A soft knocked on the car window at the seat where Ryosuke’s at, the passenger seat. The window was down and revealed Daiki outside of the car.  
  
“Yama-chan, why are you sitting there? You want me to drive?”  
  
“I don’t think I am in the right mind to drive right now. It’s all your fault.” Ryosuke replied without looking a bit at Daiki.  
  
“Hai~ my honey, my sugarplum, I will take the ‘whole’ responsible of what happened today. So where are we going first? Eat? Or home?” Daiki already got inside on the driver seat, he turned a bit to ask Ryosuke.  
  
“…home..”  
  
“ehhh~ I can’t hear youuu” Of course he heard it clearly. He really loved seeing Ryosuke’s trouble face.  
  
“I want to go to home, now~” Ryosuke replied almost screaming.  
  
“That is the answer I want to hear, Ryosuke!” Daiki quickly left a kiss on Ryosuke’s cheek before drove the car out the basement to their home sweet home.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue?  
  
  
Daiki ran from the gate of their house to the front door. “Yama-channnnn open the door fast.”  
  
“Eh, since when you were out?” He didn’t realize that Daiki was not at home this morning. Well they had breakfast together, maybe after that?  
  
“Look, it’s the magazine of photoshoot last week. The ‘hug hug’ theme !?” Daiki excitedly showing Ryosuke the magazine.  
  
So, he was out to buy the magazine, not one but five of them.  
  
“Why are you buying five of the same magazines?” Ryosuke frowned at his boyfriend’s action.  
  
“Of course, one for me, one for you and the other three for backup and I will store them together with my other treasure in case this one is missing.”  
  
“Let see the pictureee!!” Daiki quickly flipped the magazine to the most important page, their picture together. “AH!!! I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!!”  
  
“What let me seeeeee.” Ryosuke extended his head to Daiki’s shoulder.  
  
“Just look at the magazine at your hand.” Daiki still hugging the magazine and flailing.  
  
Ryosuke flipped the magazine page one by one and his eyes fixed on Daiki’s picture with Yuto and Chinen.  


“Can’t you make a better face?”  
  
“What???” Daiki replied while rolling his eyes up.  
  
“See, your action and your face expression are in contrast. You were hugging them but your face look like you will kill them any second.” Ryosuke laughed so hard and Daiki made a face.  
  
“Well they were flirting with you too much. How do you expect me to make a better face? Just look at your pictures with them.” Daiki crossed his arms and facing his back to Ryosuke.

  
Ryosuke always found sulking Daiki just too cute which ever angle he looked at. He brought himself to Daiki’s back and put his chin on Daiki’s left shoulder while extending his hand with the magazine in front, “But you know what, I really love our picture here, we look so sweet and really meant for each other.”  
  
Daiki quickly turned and hugged him. He laughed of that sudden reaction.  
  
“Deshou deshou, I want to ask the photographer for this photo, uhmm no... all the photos that he captured that day. But this one I will make big and put it on the bedroom wall in our room. How’s that sound?” he said while still hugging Ryosuke.  
  
“That sound super perfect, my darling.” Ryosuke smiled.  
  
Daiki started kissing-attack Ryosuke’s face because it was rare to hear Ryosuke calling him darling. Like once in a thousand day.  
  
“Mou~~ Dai-chan, stop it. It’s really ticklish.”  
  
“Okay okay, one last one!” Daiki kissed Ryosuke passionately and when they broke the kiss, Daiki said, “Yamada Ryosuke thank you so much for coming into my life and make it wonderful and every single second is too precious for me.”  
  
Well same back to you Arioka Daiki.”  



End file.
